Didn't Know Until You Were Gone
by ObsessedWithCSI
Summary: G/S. When one of the team is abducted what will they do? Notice, 99% of material is pg/pg13 some of it maybe considered R, I would consider it PG13 though. May Rewrite those parts for it to be nicer, R&R PLEASE!!
1. Where'd She Go?

Title: Didn't Know Until You Were Gone Rating: Uhh pg-13/r- some parts might get a little explicit. Disclaimer: I own nothing, well I own things, but not in this story. The only thing of this story I own is the plot, I do not own the characters, and I do not know the show from which they came. A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, if there is horrible grammar or spelling it is due to the fact that I do not have my own editor and am using the one that comes with my word processor which sucks. Please R&R, the more reviews I get that boost my confidence the faster I will update. Also on my page please read the "about me" thing, it explains as to why you probably are not getting updates as fast as you would like. One more thing, you will notice that this story flips back from 3rd to 1st person. I know this is weird and people will flame me for it, but can you go flame best selling authors that also do it before you flame me? Like James Patterson? Oh and last, the police codes used here ARE TRUE LAS VEGAS POLICE CODES. I do not know if I used them in the correct order, but they are true. ** Indicates a new place.  
  
Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were walking down the abandoned street of Las Vegas, searching for clues that had to deal with their latest case. Grissom bent down and used his forceps to pick up a shiny object.  
"Casing" He relayed to his partner as he stuffed the bullet casing into a bindle.  
"Great" Sara replied as her eagle eyes scanned the scene and spotted what looked to be a metallic object, the size of the weapon they were looking for, on the corner of a little alley they just passed. Sara turns on her heel so she can backtrack to fetch the item. "Hold up Gris, I think we missed something." Grissom acknowledges her turning back and watches her turn up the alley. Grissom turned back to finish processing the scene. A few minutes later Sara called out to him her discovery. "FOUND THE." Her voice was cut off leaving an eerie silence in the night.  
Grissom knowing that this abrupt interruption in her call of victory was not due to his hearing as he had his problem fixed over two months ago, he trotted toward the alley to see what was wrong. "Sara?? What is it?" As soon as the words left his mouth a slate grey Jeep Grand Cherokee speeds out of the alley nearing 80mph, forcing Grissom to back up and trip so he didn't get hit. "SARA!!!!" Grissom yells toward the quickly diminishing figure of the jeep, and then looks for Jim Brass, who was standing on the other side of the yellow crime scene tape interviewing witnesses of the earlier drive-by. "BRASS! THAT JEEP JUST TOOK SARA!" He points wildly in the direction the jeep had gone.  
Brass quickly draws his police issued .22 caliber magnum and took one lonely shot at the now long since out-of-range vehicle. One of the two officers hurriedly got into his police Chevy Impala, switched the lights and sirens on, and took off down the long road after the Jeep, pushing the engine to go as fast as it could. The other police officer who was obligated to stay at the scene no matter what happened to guard the scene, hopped on his walkie talkie putting out the code. "This is 1P34, we just had a 427 request for backup, and I'm 494, over." As the officer requests his back up Brass calls the lab to give them a heads up about what happened.  
* * I've been watching her for a month now working scene with her no for good boss and co-workers. She is so much like my wife. Today I finally decided to take her. Getting across the police line was a cinch, those idiots in uniforms all had their hands cuffed with witnesses of the drive-by earlier. As I ran over to the little alley way I dropped a prop gun at the corner then hid behind a garbage can to wait. I hoped that girl, Sara Sidle is her name, would find the planted evidence before that damned Grissom. What do you know? It worked!! She came tentatively around the corner and bent down to pick up the bait, she started to call to her boss, but I grabbed her and injected her with ketamine.  
As the Jeep turned on a country road Sara woke up, the last thing she remembered was being grabbed by a black leather gloved hand. She looked at the driver with narrow eyes, angry that someone would take her. She checked her pockets and pulled out her Swiss army knife set on leaving evidence behind in hopes that the vehicle would be found. She cut a lock out of her precious hair, with skin tags so DNA could be retrieved off of it, then she spread it around the seat and placed finger prints on every part of the seat possible. Not really wanting too, she cut open an old wound to leave blood on the carpeting of the Jeep. Just as she was finishing the car stopped causing her to fall back and pretend she was asleep so she could take her attacker by surprise. 


	2. The Hiding Place

A/N this is a shorter chapter, and I feel one of the poorer chapters. I might discontinue writing the sections written in 1st point of view, oh and about that. That is not what I personally am doing, it's just that I felt it was necessary for people to see into the mind of a psychotic at work and get his MO. If dad stays gone I will try to quickly type up and proof read chapter three. Thanks for the reviews and I am trying what you suggested to fix my spacing problem.  
  
Grissom walked as calmly as he could into the break room. There he found the three other CSIs, Warrick, Catherine, and Nick, their eyes told them they had many questions, but they stayed quiet and waited for their orders.  
  
"Nick. Warrick. You two are on the drive-by. Cath, you're with me on the abduction." There is a slight falter to his voice, barely, but it's noticeable. "Due to the fact that the two crimes are in the same proximity, we might find each other's evidence, call over the appropriate team if and when such a thing happens." Hands Nick a box labeled Evidence. "This is what Sara and I collected this morning. Warrick is driving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I took my captive back to the new house I recently bought. I had a secret annex built in last month just for this purpose. When I pulled the Jeep to a stop in front of the garage I reinserted the Ketamine into her bloodstream, I didn't want her to fight, just yet anyway. As I carried her into the garage and then into the annex I tapped the button that opened the well hidden door. There I placed her on a queen sized bed and strapped her to it. Each limb was secured to an iron bar with padlocked hand-restraints at the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the rear car door opened she peered at her abductor from silt eyes, wishing she could just take him out now. She couldn't remember if she had met him before or not. She saw another injection needle in his hand. She knew what she had to do. She kicked him in the jaw then swatted at the needle but missed, his hand struck her leg and the ketamine was inserted. She black out almost immediately. When she awoke the second time she found herself strapped to a bed in an earth-toned room. When her eyes steadied she noticed that the walls were indeed dirt, cement only covered the ceiling, floor, and part of one wall. She tried to bring her arms to her side but noticed she could not. 


End file.
